


Heal My Heart Through Song

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Klaine Valentines Challenge Year Three!





	1. Lost In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So if you read my Klaine Advent fics, you know I started a Doctor Blaine verse in which Kurt bids on him in a bachelor auction. There was some interest in me continuing that, so all the fills for this fic will be set in that verse. 
> 
> This entry is set well into the future, after they have married and had one kid.

_And if I can’t find my way_  
_If salvation is worlds away_  
_Oh, I’ll be found_  
_When I am lost in your eyes_

Kurt downright hated hospitals, from their smell to their overwhelming aura of worry to the inescapable lingering fear for the worst. Sure, he went into one to deliver Carole lunch every so often, but he had really hoped that after his dad’s last heart surgery he’d never have to deal with them for much longer than a few minutes. Yet, here he was, sitting in the New York Memorial Hospital, holding his dad’s hand yet again as he waited for news from the doctor as to the chest pains Burt had been experiencing. To his right, Blaine was squeezing his hand, their rings clinking as his husband squeezed harder. 

“He’ll be fine Kurt.” Blaine said, his tone reassuring. “I’ve been monitoring your dad and it’s probably nothing.” 

Kurt sniffed, looking at his currently sleeping father, hoping against all hope that his husband was right. “But what if the doctor misses something? I mean, in high school he said he was fine and then…”

“Yes, but that last time, who was his doctor?” Blaine asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

“You were.” Kurt whispered, smiling just a little. 

“And you know I’m good at my job.” 

“Extremely.” 

“So there’s no worries then.” At this, Blaine tilted Kurt’s face so they were looking in each other’s eyes, Blaine’s warm and reassuring to Kurt’s own flooded with unshed tears. “And if we have to go in again, or it’s something else, we’ll deal, and we will all get through this together okay?”

“Okay.” Kurt replied quietly before meeting Blaine’s lips in a sweet kiss. “You always make me feel better, you know that?”  


“Perk of being a heart doctor?” Blaine joked, causing Kurt to snicker before giving his arm a playful smack. 

“Dr. Anderson? Mr. Hummel?” the doctor asked as she entered the room. 

“Anderson-Hummel” they replied, always in sync. 

“There is a very worried little girl in the waiting room with her grandmother. Can you please go reassure her that her pop-pop has some reflux and is easily dealt with so she stops worrying?” the doctor said, her voice full of mirth. 

Kurt slumped into Blaine’s arms, relief flooding through him, a laugh bubbling up, smiling at his husband, despite the pure look of ‘told you so’ emanating from him. “We can do that, certainly.” 

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt’s forehead, nuzzling into his hair. “Come on my love, let’s go tell miss Audrey that she’s not allowed to make Burt any more Mexican hot chocolate cookies.” 

Kurt held up one finger and went over to his father’s still sleeping form, and whispered into his ear “Don’t you scare me like that again” before linking arms with his husband to go find their daughter.


	2. (Everything I Do) I Do It For You

_There’s nowhere unless you’re there_   
_All the time, all the way, yeah._

Blaine sighed as he trudged into his apartment, dropping the keys into the bowl next to his door. He swiped his hand over his face and into his curls, wondering if he had anything edible to shove into his face before collapsing in bed. His next day taunted him, still half a week away, with 12 hour shifts stretching out before him. It was only as he shuffled into his kitchen and looked up did he realize he wasn't alone. Kurt was stirring something at the stove, humming quietly. 

“Hey hun, hope you don’t mind that I used your key to make you supper. It’s turkey stew, so it’ll keep for a few days and you won’t be reliant on that awful cafeteria food on your lunch breaks. You hungry?” Kurt asked before offering Blaine a spoon for him to taste, the warm and delicious flavour filling his mouth. 

“I didn’t expect you tonight.” Blaine remarked after pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. 

Kurt looked down, scuffing his foot into the floor, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. “I missed you. We haven’t seen each other in almost two weeks.And I know you’re out there, saving people’s lives but…”

“I missed you too. Let’s eat and then we can put on a movie that I will surely pass out during.” Blaine replied. 

Afterwards, they were curled up, Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves playing as Blaine liked the stories, and Kurt liked Alan Rickman. “This is nice.” he remarked, snuggling further into Kurt’s neck, wrapping them both further into the quilt his mother had made for him. 

“Mmm hmm. Next time you’ve got a night off, we’ll see if we can get through a whole movie.” 

“Not asleep yet.” Blaine argued, though his point was rendered moot when a large yawn ripped out of his throat. 

“You wanna just head to bed?” Kurt asked, his fingers twirling an idle curl, the smile present in his voice. 

“Wanna spend time with you. Don’t get enough Kurt time. Needs to be more.” 

“You take some time off hun and we’ll make more Kurt and Blaine time.” 

“Or you could stay here. Like coming home to you.” 

Kurt looked at his half conscious boyfriend, surprised at the line of conversation. Sure, they had exchanged keys and had a drawer at each other’s place, but had yet to really discuss living together. “Ask me when you’re more awake. But if you’re serious, then my answer’s yes.” 

Blaine smiled and replied “Yay” before drifting off to sleep.


	3. I Believe In You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of the death of a young patient of Blaine's

_But I can see_   
_How strong a man I’m gonna have to be_   
_To do for you what comes so naturally_

Blaine slumped down as soon as the door closed behind him, running his fingers through his hair, not caring a whit that the remnants of his gel was now coating them. His face was buried in his knees, and he let himself begin to quietly weep. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there crying before he realized that his phone was ringing, and as much as he didn’t want to, being a doctor meant you always answered your phone. He took a deep breath before bringing it to his ear. 

“...Hello?”

“Hey sweetheart!” Kurt’s chipper tone came through the other end. “I was wondering if you wanted to come out tonight with me and the girls? Cheap Mexican and crappy karaoke bars await!” 

Blaine gulped down a sob, which he hoped didn’t come down the line. He and Kurt hadn’t been together that long, so he didn’t know how much Kurt wanted to know about the downsides of his job. About how sometimes, there was no happy ending, no matter how hard he and his team worked. And despite always being told not to, they sometimes do get attached to patients, which made the unhappy endings all the harder. Particularly when that patient is way too young to even be going through what they are in the first place. 

“I...I don’t think so hun. Long day. Probably heat up some leftovers and then hit the hay, but you have fun for me. I’m off Wednesday, so maybe we can do something then okay?”

Kurt hummed, told him it was no problem and once the call ended, Blaine took a deep breath before making his way to the kitchen. He had no idea how he managed to gulp anything down, sure he would cry or vomit any second. He then tossed on some sweats and was about to crash into bed when there came a knock on the door. He went over and was surprised to get an armful of Kurt when the door opened. 

“Kurt? I thought you were going out with the girls? What are you doing here?”

Kurt looked up at him, and Blaine was sure his devastation was clear on his face. Kurt brought his chin towards him for a small kiss. “Blaine, I could hear the sadness in your voice. You wanna talk about it or just snuggle in bed?”

Blaine thought he might cry again, but out of gratefulness for how much Kurt meant to him for doing this. “Bed please.”

Later, curled up in bed, in Kurt’s arms, Blaine told him in quiet whispers about losing his patient, about hating having to give that news to parents, how he felt like a failure. Kurt held him all the tighter, whispering back reassurance, and words of care. Even though Blaine still felt terrible, he managed to fall asleep, feeling loved and oh so thankful that fate allowed this man into his life.

As he was beginning to drift, he could hear Kurt whisper into his ear “I may not be able to stop you from falling, but I’ll always make it safe for you to do so with me by your side.” Kurt then kissed his cheek gently, before drifting off himself.


	4. Wouldn't It Be Nice

_Happy times together we’ve been spending_   
_I wish that every kiss was neverending_

After a few weeks of dating, Kurt considered himself quite smitten. Blaine was sweet, witty and caring. If he had one complaint it was that their opposing schedules kept them largely apart. Kurt spent his nights on Broadway, and his days in rehearsals or lessons or resting when he was doing a show. Blaine spent the majority of his time at the hospital, his shifts all over the place. So they grabbed whatever time together they could, but while they had gotten to know each other pretty well, the physical side was still pretty tame. 

Not that Kurt needed physical intimacy for a relationship to be good. Hell, he’d done the whole sex without feelings before and found it wasn’t for him. But he still did enjoy the act, and it had been quite some time since he’d indulged with anyone other than himself...and well, his boyfriend was an incredibly attractive doctor who had already proven himself kind of ideal personality wise, so who could blame him for wanting to get under that white doctor’s coat? 

So on a night they both had off, Kurt decided to make his desired known, preparing a delicious meal, lighting a few candles and ensuring his nightstand drawer was fully stocked. Blaine was supposed to be off at seven, but Kurt knew better to expect him right away, and shot for a later dinner. He was happy to hear a knock shortly after eight, and even more overjoyed when it was Blaine behind the door and not Rachel with some pretend ‘emergency’ that was really just her being well, Rachel. 

“Hey, you’re just in time. Hope you’re hungry!” he exclaimed, taking Blaine’s coat as he entered the apartment. 

“Starved. I didn’t get to eat much on my break, as one of my patients started coding and well, I had to go save them.” Blaine replied with a modest shrug, seating himself at the table. 

“Did you? Save him?”

Blaine looked down at the table, but smiled. Kurt pressed a kiss to the edge of his hairline. “Proud of you babe.” 

All throughout dinner, they chatted about their week, feet tangling under the small table as they sipped their wine and shared dessert. Afterwards, Blaine patted his stomach, complimenting Kurt on the delicious meal. “It’s a good thing I’m off tomorrow, since I’m sure after that I won’t be able to move. You may have to roll me out to the cab later for me to even get home.”

Kurt bit his bottom lip, running his suddenly sweaty hands against the thighs of his pants. “You could...stay here tonight you know.”  
Blaine smirked a little. “Hun, I need a good night’s rest after the day I’ve had. Doubt sleeping on your couch will lead to me getting that.”

Kurt was tempted to set his eyes to a glare for being obtuse, but decided sultry was a better option. “Or you could sty in my bed...with me.”

“Just to sleep?”

“Definitely not.” 

Blaine beamed, and brought them together for a fiery kiss as his answer. In the end, neither of them got much sleep, but neither one complained, as their time was spent much more enjoyably.


	5. Fall

_You and I_   
_Learning to speak_   
_With kisses on cheeks_

“He’s so small.” Kurt remarked, gazing down at his son adoringly, cooing as Devon gurgled. 

“Was I that small Daddy?” Audrey asks, squirming in Blaine’s arms as she tries to get a closer view of her brother. Blaine finally puts her down with a look that seems to calm her down.

“No Princess, you were a little bigger. But Dev was early, and you were late, so that makes all the difference.” Blaine remarks, ruffling her hair. They had already tried explaining due dates to her, but she was only four ("and three quarters!" she would protest) and only grasped the concept so much.

“Is it my turn to hold him yet Papa?” she asked Kurt, who was making faces at the baby and pressing kisses all over his cheeks to get him to continue his little cooing noises. 

“Sure you can hun, go sit in the big chair with daddy and we’ll get a nice picture.” 

Soon Blaine was sat in the large easy chair that Burt had bought them when Audrey first came home, with her sitting in his lap, arms held out as Kurt gingerly lowered Devon into her hold, reminding her to support his head.

Audrey looked down at her brother, who regarded her with a curious expression. “Hi baby. I’m your big sister, Audrey. Can you say Audrey?”

Kurt had to hold back his snickers a little “He’s a bit too small to talk yet princess, but I’m sure once he does start, your name will be his first word.” 

Audrey nodded and whispered to Devon “I’m gonna look after you, bub. Even if you can’t talk and Papa told me you’re going to cry a lot. Because you’re my brother, and I love you already.” She kissed his cheek noisily and though Blaine knew it wasn’t really possible, Devon seemed to smack his lips together as if to return the sentiment. He just cuddled his children closer and sent a warm look to Kurt, who was filming the whole thing, tears in his eyes.


	6. L-O-V-E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest one yet, and a tad angsty, but never fear, it doesn't last long.

_Love is all that I can give to you_   
_Love is more than just a game for two_

“Hey hun, how was your day?” Blaine asked , phone held against his shoulder and ear as he rummaged around his fridge for something to eat that wasn’t week old leftovers. 

Kurt hummed on the other line, obviously on speaker as he was doing his nightly yoga routine. “Oh you know, same old same old. Voice lesson, went through some scripts for upcoming projects, did some grooming for that audition I’ve got tomorrow afternoon. What about you?”

“Meetings, consultations, rotations. Plus an emergency surgery thrown in for fun. But hey, it all ended up okay, so that’s what’s important.” Blaine said with a shrug, digging out a frozen pizza. Normally he’d cook, but after a long day, he was okay with indulging in something less than healthy. 

Kurt stopped in the middle of his stretch, looking at his phone with sudden astonishment. How his boyfriend could talk about saving someone’s life as if it was a casual thing. But then he realized, for Blaine this was something he did every day. Blaine saved lives, had to explain to families when he hadn’t been able to do anything. Yet, here he was, spending his days acting. Yes, it was something he was passionate about, had wanted to do his whole life-but what did he really do? He didn’t save lives, he merely entertained rich yuppies and lucky tourists who won lotteries. 

Kurt hadn’t realized that he had slumped to the floor with a noise loud enough to alert Blaine who had been calling his name while he had an existential crisis. “Kurt honey either you answer me or I’m calling an ambulance to come get you.” 

“I’m here.” Kurt replied, very subdued. 

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked, the panic still very evident in his voice.

“Fine, got lost in thought, lost my form and then was focusing on my wounded pride more than you, sorry.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Blaine replied, not sounding convinced, but went on to tell Kurt all about his latest visit to the pediatric ward to sing for them. 

Later that night, Kurt was nursing a cup of tea on the couch, wallowing a little. He had dug out all his fan mail, and while it helped, he still felt so inadequate compared to Blaine. He heard a knock on the door, and while he was tempted to let whoever it was just linger in the hall, Mrs. Moskowitz down the hall was liable to call the cops and blame it on him somehow. Once he opened the door, however, he was surprised to find Blaine standing on the other side. 

“Blaine? What are you doing here?”

“Well you said you were fine, but you sounded less than fine. And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t come at least check on you?” He then held out a bag from the bodega around the street “Also I brought junk, so you can have something yummy because you are going to rock that audition tomorrow and then will swear them off until the run is over, so you may as well indulge now.” 

“You’re the best you know that?” 

“I’ve been told as much from time to time. Now you want to talk first or gorge ourselves first or do both?” 

Kurt dragged Blaine to the couch, and upon seeing a container of ice cream in the bag, grabbed some spoons from the kitchen before joining him. After a few minutes of sharing the Black Raspberry Cheesecake (Kurt’s favourite, seriously how great a boyfriend was Blaine?) he finally opened up. He confessed how he was feeling, and Blaine listened attentively. He held Kurt, skimming through the letters spread out, pointing out how many young gay boys claimed Kurt had saved their lives, had inspired them. 

“Look Kurt, you put yourself out there every night, and I’ll let you know something; when I was a kid, I wanted nothing more to do what you do. But to commit to a life of performing meant giving up so much; my parent’s support, my scholarship to a good school, my trust fund. I went down the path of least resistance and went for a job that I did end up loving but it wasn’t really what I wanted to do. Kurt, you are so brave, and so true to yourself, and I envy that. I feel inadequate compared to you, because I was never able to take that chance, to stand up for myself.”

Kurt brought their foreheads together, nuzzling his nose to Blaine’s “Thank you. For just...being the best. I just...want to be enough for you.” 

“You’re more than Kurt. And this” Blaine pressed a hand to Kurt’s heart “is all I really need.”

“It’s yours.” 

“Mine too.” Blaine said with a smile. “Now, the ice cream is melting, and it would be a sacrilege to let my favourite flavour melt.” 

Kurt laughed before bringing a large spoonful to Blaine’s smiling lips.


	7. The Words

_And I know_   
_The scariest part is letting go_   
_‘Cause love is a ghost you can’t control_

When dating someone new, invariably the conversation would turn to those you had dated before. It was never comfortable, and could spell the end for less secure couples. Kurt and Blaine, thankfully got through it, but not without a few hiccups.

Blaine was upfront; he had dated during this internship, had even considered living with a boyfriend after they graduated, but he had stayed in New York while the other man had headed off to Seattle, and long distance just wasn’t for them. They had stayed in touch for awhile, but eventually even that had fallen to the wayside. Otherwise, he had a smattering of dates, a couple hook ups and nothing else for quite some time. 

Kurt had no wish to be so forthcoming, but eventually relented. “I was very briefly engaged.” 

Blaine held his surprise back, though he was sure it was evident on his face. 

“I had just graduated high school, and my boyfriend at the time, who was coming to New York with me, started to panic that college would make us drift apart. We were going to different schools, staying in dorms, with plans to get a place after our first year. So he proposed, and because I didn’t want to lose him either, said yes. Everyone told us we were crazy, and I was too naive to see how right they were. Because of course we drifted apart, we had pretty much gotten together because we were the only out boys in Lima, and had a few things in common. New York had options, had boys fighting for both of our attentions. Plus stresses and classes and jobs. We tried, but eventually he admitted that he had been stupid to ask, and I agreed. We broke up, and though we did try to stay friends, it hurt too much and essentially cut each other out after a few months, and now I couldn’t tell you where he is.”

Blaine took his hand, rubbing his thumb over Kurt’s knuckles. “Thank you for telling me. That must have been hard.” 

“It was. Hard. To let go of this whole life we had planned out together, to try to find out who I was without him. To realize that love sometimes isn’t enough or can change. It was a big blow to my inner romantic.” 

“Would you ever want to do the whole marriage thing after all that?” Blaine asked, and at Kurt’s shocked look he quickly added “I am not asking you to...it’s just most couples talk about it. I mean, I want the whole marriage and kids shebang, but I have no idea how you feel.”

Kurt smiled, grasping Blaine’s hand tighter. “I want that too. Not anytime soon, I’ve learned not to jump in with both feet. It’ll never be a no even if you were asking Blaine. Just...not yet.” 

“I can deal with that.”


	8. Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write something simple and schmoopy after the last two chapters of the more angsty side.

_And I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_   
_And it all makes sense to me…_

After deciding to live together, Blaine vowed to Kurt that he would do what he could for them to spend more time together. They had hired a whole slew of new interns at the hospital, and that meant he could pass a few responsibilities their way, and allow the other attending cardio gods have their fun. It meant a few jokes about him already being half of an old married couple, but that he could deal with. 

It was worth it though, to wake up each morning wrapped around Kurt, the rays of sunshine that managed to filter in through the curtains highlighting him in the best ways. The copper streaks in his hair, the smattering of freckles all over his pale skin, the rosy hue that fell over him when he slept. Then the fluttering of eyelashes as Kurt’s glasz eyes slowly opened, filling with warmth as he took Blaine in, rubbing the stubble that covered his jaw. 

“Mm, good morning.” Kurt groaned, stretching lightly, but never hurrying out of Blaine’s embrace. Yes, not every morning was like this, but they enjoyed the relative peace when they could. 

“Morning my love.” Blaine replied, tracing Kurt’s features with a gentle finger, which eventually got a simple kiss after running over his lips. 

All too soon, life would come calling, making them leave this warm comfort of togetherness, but for now, they could relish just being together, and all the love they held for each other.


	9. This Never Happened Before

_This is the way it should be for lovers_   
_They shouldn’t go it alone_   
_It’s not so good when you’re on your own_

“So…”

Blaine looked up from the newspaper he had been skimming through, noticing Kurt looking kind of nervous as he stood in the kitchen. 

“So?” he replied, folding the paper and giving Kurt his full attention. 

“Before we started dating, I did a movie. Indie, with a supporting role and was a good experience. Anyways…”

Blaine smile, giving Kurt a little ‘go on’ gesture, loving this new side to his boyfriend. Kurt smiled at him, sitting down besides him, grabbing his hands. 

“They are releasing it, and having a little red carpet premiere party thing in a few weeks in LA. I am expected to attend, as critics are already starting a buzz, and it could mean nothing or really big things for me. And I was going to ask Rachel or my dad but…”

“Give me the dates and I’ll get it off work. They owe me like a million vacation days.” Blaine replied. “Plus, I’d love to be there to support you.”

Kurt kissed Blaine’s knuckles, giving him another sweet smile. “Thanks. I was dreading going alone. Rachel would have been networking more than supporting me and Dad would have come, but never would have enjoyed himself.” 

Blaine brought Kurt’s fingers to his lips, kissing each one gently. “Well I can be there to tell you that you did great, and make fun of the others red carpet looks with you.”

Kurt snorted a laugh at that. “As long as you know I’ll be picking out your outfit. Can’t have you on my arm in your scrubs.”

“As long as you’re aware that if we’re in LA, then you are definitely going to meet Cooper.” Blaine replied, laughing as Kurt let out an overdramatically fake groan.


	10. The Remedy

_When the world seems so cruel_   
_And your heart makes you feel like a fool_   
_I promise you will see_   
_That I will be, I will be your remedy_

When Blaine entered his and Kurt’s apartment that night, he was surprised to see all the lights still off. Usually Kurt was home by now, and though it was a bit early for Kurt to be in bed, he always left a light on for Blaine so that he wasn’t fumbling around trying to find his way around without waking Kurt. It was when he flicked on the light that he saw the lump on the couch. 

He rounded the couch, seeing Kurt sprawled out, a blanket half covering him but doing nothing to hide the dried tear tracks on his face or the slightly blotchy tone indicating that he had been crying. Strewn on the floor and coffee table was a selection of newspapers, all open to the Entertainment section, looking as if they had been thrown in disgust. The reviews for Kurt’s new show must be out and less than favourable for him to react that way. He picked up the papers, skimming through a few, frowning at the harsh words, even though few were directed at Kurt himself. Blaine’s boyfriend loved his craft, and always felt fiercely protective of any production he was involved in. So if the show was getting criticism, Kurt took it very personally, feeling the failure was his, even when he was one of the few high points. 

Blaine put all the papers in a neat pile and lifted Kurt into his arms, the man not even shifting as Blaine carried him into their bedroom and laid him down onto the bed. It wasn’t until he was gently removing Kurt’s tight pants that he awoke. 

“Hmm? Oh, you’re home. How was work?” Kurt asked, his voice dull. 

“It was fine. Seems you had a hard night though.” Blaine replied, taking one of Kurt’s feet into his hands to rub it. 

Kurt slumped his head back, sighing. “I mean, most of their critiques were warranted, but everyone is taking it hard, and now they’re thinking about workshopping it again or even rewrites with major changes. It’s just a sucky situation over all.”

Blaine went on rubbing Kurt’s other foot as he asked “Anything I can do to help? Or make you feel better?”

“Keep doing that? And then maybe we can have tea before cuddles?”

“I am going to prescribe extra cuddles tonight.” Blaine said, and though Kurt sent him a bit of a glare, he did also snort with laughter.

Later, as they were snuggled together in bed, Kurt’s head burrowed into Blaine’s neck he smiled slightly murmuring as he fell asleep “Mmm, just what the doctor ordered.” Blaine chortled before kissing Kurt’s forehead and drifted off himself.


	11. Something About The Way You Look Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it feels like this whole fic has been a bit on the heavy side. I will try to make the last few entries a bit more fluffy, but for now, have some more heaviness.

_With a smile_   
_You pull the deepest secrets from my heart_

“Hey, sorry I’m late, board meeting ran late.” Blaine greeted Kurt with a hug and a small kiss to the cheek before sitting with his coffee. 

Kurt smiled “It’s alright, I needed a few minutes after the rehearsal from hell today if I’m being honest.” 

Blaine leaned his head a little to the side, resting it in his hand, taking a sip before motioning Kurt to go on. Kurt began to talk about the uncooperative co-star who had a big head after just leaving a stint on television. “His character got killed off due to ‘creative difference’ but he keeps claiming it’s because he was intimidating his co-stars. I swear, he’s related to someone for him to keep getting roles.” 

Blaine laughed “You’d get a kick out of my brother then, acts the same way and he’s a middling commercial actor still sure he’s going to get his big break any day now. I love him, but there are days I want to break it to him that it just not going to happen. But whatever makes him happy I guess.” 

Kurt refilled both of their coffees and came back with some biscotti to share before asking more about Cooper. “Well there’s a big age gap between us, almost a decade. He left when I was young and it wasn’t until our parents split that we really re-connected. Honestly, his career is one of the reasons I never…”

Blaine trailed off, looking out the window with a pensive expression. Kurt grabbed his hand, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles. Blaine looked back, his smile still present but less sincere. Kurt squeezed his hand “Look Blaine, I know we’ve only been on a handful of dates, but if you wanna talk about, well anything, I promise I’ll listen.” 

Blaine squeezed back, taking a sip before speaking “I just...wanted to do the whole actor thing you know? I think most every kid does. Maybe because I did honestly love performing, but also because even when we weren’t close, I idolized Cooper. But then I saw the reality, how hard it was to ‘make it’ and then my parents were cutting him off and saying that I needed to be more sensible if I wanted their support. I know they meant well, now. But I made the safe choice, and honestly I have no regrets.” 

“Thank you for telling me that.” Kurt replied, letting silence linger between them for awhile. “When I was little, I wanted to be royalty. Lead to some unflattering remarks about ending up a queen from ignoramuses, but screw ‘em. I get to play fabulous royalty eight times a week now, so what do they know?”

“So when the show starts do I get front row seats?” Blaine asked.

“Well it won’t open for a few months at least..” Kurt replied, the unspoken ‘will we still be a thing then’ floating between them. 

“Get me a ticket. I want to support my boyfriend when he blows the whole crowd away. Probably embarrass him with a shockingly large bouquet of flowers.” Blaine replied, his smile unwavering. 

“Boyfriend?” Kurt questioned, the word unmentioned until now. At Blaine’s slight nod, Kurt beamed, their hands finding each other on the table top. “I like roses, red and yellow ones.” 

“Noted.” Blaine said before leaning in for a sweet kiss.


	12. Real Love

_From this moment on I know_   
_Exactly where my life will go_   
_Seems that all I really was doing_   
_Was waiting for love_

Blaine very rarely found himself standing inside of jewelry stores; usually only when he wanted to buy his mother a gift. But yet, here he was, with no occasion in sight, staring at a display case of rings meant for men...meant for proposing marriage. Yes, he and Kurt had talked about it, had been together long enough for it to not be outside the realm of acceptable. But Blaine still stood there, wondering if this was what he wanted to do. Right now. Sure, he wanted to marry Kurt, he loved him more than anything. 

“Can I help you?” a helpful sales lady asked, smiling at Blaine as he broke from his fugue. “We’re having a sale on the platinum rings at the moment, but if that’s not in your price range, we have a large range depending on what shade your partner prefers.”

“I...I think silver toned would be more appropriate.” Blaine stammered “But I’m just not sure…”

“Well I know it seems daunting, but if we break it down into smaller choices, I’m sure we can find the right thing. Now, do you have a preference of metal?”

“Umm, platinum is nice. Or white gold. Not silver.” Blaine said, knowing Kurt was particular about what materials he used and wore. That was one good thing about Kurt; he was opinionated about that kind of thing, and always let Blaine know. Blaine for his part, could care less, as any rings he had would have to live on a chain around his neck while working, jewelry and surgery tended to not mix. 

“So how long have you been together?” the sales lady asked as she gestured to the platinum bands. 

“A few years now. Almost five. And I...don’t want to be without him. When I look at the future, I want him to be there. And we’ve both agreed that we want...this so I want to ask him.” Blaine said, his smile breaking free as he spoke the words, looking over the rings until his gaze fixed on a certain ring. “That one please.” 

“Perfect choice.” 

Blaine took the ring in his trembling hands, eyes beginning to water as he saw himself using this ring to ask Kurt to marry him. “Yeah, it really is.”


	13. A Sky Full Of Stars

_'Cause you’re a sky, you’re a sky full of stars_   
_Such a heavenly view_

When they started dating, Blaine and Kurt both disclosed that they had always dreamed of a family. No specifics, just that children was something the both of them desired. When finding a place to live together, they got a spare room, for guests or for...the word nursery unspoken between them but screamed by the glance they gave each other. 

After they got engaged, they agreed to wait some time before they had kids, but not too long, wanting to enjoy them, play with them while they still could. And then after the wedding, they debated. Blaine was fine adopting, but conceded that a child of their own would also be nice. 

“The first one can be yours.” Blaine said as they sat down one evening, pamphlets strewn out before them. “Cooper already has a start on furthering the Anderson line with Jemma already expecting number two. Then we can decide on number two if we really need one that’s biologically ours or not.” 

It was an arduous process, finding a good egg donor and then surrogate. Though many of their female friends and relatives did volunteer, they decided they would prefer not to give them even more reason to intrude into their child’s life and try to be it’s mother. A well paid stranger who kept them up to date but who they didn’t know, so it wouldn’t hurt to cut them out after the baby came. 

It was some months later that they received a large manila envelope, and sat on the couch, clutching each other’s hands as they opened it. Blaine was sure they both started crying with joy as the first ultrasound picture dropped into their laps, the baby circled in bright red.


	14. Through The Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've reached the end of this fic, but this verse is not closed! If you ever want a story set in this universe, I'm invisibleraven on Tumblr, hit me up with prompts there!

_The sweetest days I’ve found_   
_I’ve found with you_   
_Through the years_   
_It’s better everyday_

Kurt smiled as he looked out on his lawn, taking in the warm rays of the sun highlighting his family playing a vigorous game of catch. Well Lily was tossing the ball to Brian while Audrey rocked Nikki under the shade of a tree. Devon was trying to show off to Jamie who looked like they were trying not to burst out laughing. Their son, Liam was trying in vain to get Lily to toss him the ball. 

Suddenly, Kurt felt a pair of arms winding around his waist, a familiar chin perching on his shoulder. “We did pretty good didn’t we?” Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt’s cheek. 

“We did excellent darling.” Kurt replied. 

“Did you ever think that when we met, all those years ago, that we’d end up here?” 

“Honestly?” Kurt asked, Blaine humming his agreement. “I thought I’d get to thank you for saving my Dad, a nice meal and to never see the cute doctor again. Glad to know that for once, I was wrong.” 

“Worth the five grand?” Blaine asked, a chuckle evident when he spoke. 

Kurt once again surveyed the lawn, full of family and smiling faces. Looked back at Blaine, greyer and more wrinkled than when they met, but still radiantly handsome. This man who he’d had the pleasure of spending over 35 years with, and planned to spend many many more with. “You were worth every damn penny.” he replied, kissing his husband before they both went off to spend a lovely afternoon with their loved ones.


End file.
